lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nylah Nichole
Nylah Nichole was the District 14 female from LightStone123's 401st Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Bastien Collaway. Overall she placed 8th out of 32 tributes. Personality Nylah has long been viewed as a distrustful rogue. Her very presence radiates an intimidating aura, enough to make those twice her size quiver in their boots. Rumors would often be spread about her before she was sent into the Hunger Games, which put a severe damper on her already lackluster social life. As a result of the frequent veiled hectoring she receives from fellow classmates and coworkers, Nylah has become a rather bitter person who gets ticked off quite easily whenever a person irritates her, and might even threaten to hurt others during an extreme situation. In any situation that does not personally attack her or one of the few people she used to care for, she would usually react with indifference. One does not need to analyze Nylah very thoroughly to tag her as calculating and distant. She possesses a cold heart and an even tougher exterior. This does not necessarily make her a bad person, though. Nylah's harsh demeanor can easily be explained by all the trauma she has been through throughout her life, which forced her to grow up very quickly. From one point in her life, she had to learn how to fend for herself, and during this time, she grew quite wary of other people she came across and became more of a loner. She would rather die than open up and allow someone into her heart, only for her to end up hurt, betrayed, or even dead. Looks Nylah is an intriguing girl. She has deep, dark eyes and matching brown hair, that she often tosses into a ponytail, when she does not let it flow down loosely, that is. She is of average build and is slightly tall for her age, at 5'8". Training Score 401st Annual Hunger Games: 9 Games During the bloodbath, Nylah did not hesitate to run for supplies as soon as the gong had sounded, signaling the beggining of the Games. At some point, she was able to retrieve a knife from the outskirts of the Cornucopia. Being decently armed, she decided to run for an axe, however, Elia Donsown reached it before she did. Nylah was unfazed, however, and quickly used her knife to stab Elia in the back and steal the axe from her corpse's hands. She eventually ran for one of the spokes, while Elia's ally, Emma tried to give chase in order to avenge her friend, only to be held back by one of her allies, who happened to be Nylah's district partner. Kills Elia Donsown, Teddy Bridges Allies N/A Other Killed By: Silve Wisp Aftermath TBA Trivia *Nylah possessed the same age and height as fellow tribute Corin Greer. *Nylah was responsible for making the final kill of her games' bloodbath, Elia. Category:Females Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:District 14 Category:8th Place